Sleepless Nights Restless Days
by MidnightCharleyHorse
Summary: Baby Beelze goes through his 3rd case of night crying and it's begun to affect his daytime naps too. Their classmates somehow make it worse. How will his parents deal with the sleep deprivation and winter exams looming over their heads? Rated T for language. Hinted Tatsugarde


Hi guys, Kate here! ^^ This is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle. Tell me how you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or the characters in this story.

* * *

In reality, they should have seen something like this happening. It made sense, really why they hadn't seen it coming baffled both of them. Babies always had unpredictable growth patterns but night crying was always bound to happen again.

That's where Hilda and Tatsumi were at in Beel's life right now. His third bout of night crying, and it had caught them off guard. Except this time not even the baby's favorite toy could calm him, which lead to his parent being sleep deprived. And in the end, very cranky. The only good outcome of this was that his crying only kept the baby's parents up. The rest of the city had peaceful nights while Hilda and Tatsumi spent hours trying to get Beel' back to sleep. Yet it only served to make the parents even more crabby to see their peers at school all well rested and lively first thing in the morning.

Tatsumi, Hilda, Baby Beel', and Furuichi were making their way to class. Furuichi walked a bit behind the parents, he knew better than to even talk to them right now. Winter exams where one week away, so they had to come to class, though they all knew that if it was any other time the parents would have stayed home from school. As they made their way through the school the parents stared daggers at everyone who dared to raise their voice within a 20 meter radius of them. Their unsavory mood was apparent to all those around.

"Che, why the hell do these people find the need to be so annoying this early into the morning," Tatsumi muttered, looking at a group of girls excitingly talk about their plans for the weekend.

"Quiet, Tatsumi. Master looks like he's finally ready for a nap and your voice is keeping him from slumber." Hilda said. She rocked Baby Beel' and quietly hushed him in an attempt to help him settle. Unfortunately Beel' was just as cranky and fussed in her arms, rubbing tiny fists on his eyes and making small frustrated noises.

"Damn it Beel' just go to sleep, this is the third night you haven't slept. It's okay you can do it," Tatsumi joined Hilda in trying to calm the baby, by rubbing his head and tiny back in attempts to soothe him.

Furuichi stood in awe at what he had just seen. "Hilda-san just told Oga to be quiet and he didn't even insult her back? Oga didn't seem to even care about it! Now she's willingly let him close to her to calm Baby Beel'! What the hell is happening here?" Furuichi thought as he watched as Hilda took her seat and Tatsumi crouched in front of her, to croon at the cranky baby. "Did Oga seriously just croon at Baby Beel'? Just how sleep deprived are they?" Deciding, if he valued his life, it was best he didn't comment on it and he took his seat and waited for class to begin.

The other students in the class didn't miss the way Hilda and Tatsumi were acting. They were also in awe at just how soft Oga and Hilda could look when concerned about their baby. They were also aware on how tired they looked and then all unanimously decided it was for the best if they tried to stay on the parent's good side today, but it didn't stop them from continuing to watch the cute scene in front of them.

"cute..." Chiaki whispered

"It's kinda weird seeing Oga-chii look so soft. And even weirder for him and Hil-Hil to be so close and not argue." Yuka commented

"Do you think Beel' is sick? Even Oga-wifey looks concerned. Just look at the smudges under her eyes." Nene pointed out the black marks under Hilda's visible eye.

"O-of course they'd be concerned! Baby Beel' isn't feeling well, so its only natural." Aoi stated, of course she felt a bit jealous of the closeness between Oga and Hilda. She quickly shook her head of the thought as she got up and walked over to them.

"What's wrong with Beel'?" Aoi asked quietly, earning a fierce sneer from Hilda. Her very presence bothered her at the moment.

"He hasn't been able to sleep well for three nights now. He'll wake up crying and stay up for hours after that. It's even started to affect his naps during the day," Oga answered while he watched Hilda try to rock Beel' with no results. "It's starting to take its toll on Me and Hilda."

"Do you think something's wrong with him? Maybe you should call that doctor to take a look at him." Aoi offered.

"There's nothing wrong with Master. It's just another case of night crying. Count yourself lucky it's not bad enough to keep you up." Hilda said as she glared at Aoi. She was just not up to dealing with her at all today.

"Yea, he'll just get through it on his own soon," Tatsumi tried to fight back a yawn as he stood, and failed. "He's just going to run his parents into exhaustion first." He stretched and plopped down in his chair, reaching over to take Beel' from Hilda.

"Oh, well i-if there's a-anything I could help with, you can tell me. O-okay?" Aoi sputtered out. It had taken all of her effort to offer her help to Oga.

Before Tatsumi could even answer Hilda cut in. "I doubt there's anything you could do if neither of us could help the Master sleep."

"Hilda's right, there isn't anything you can help with. Baby Beel' will just stop on his own." Tatsumi replied unknowingly crushing the confidence Aoi had used to offer her help.

Aoi stumbled back to her chair with her confidence crushed, as the red tails began to comfort her.

As the day went on Hilda and Tatsumi took turns rocking and shushing a very cranky Beel' and taking notes of that day's lesson. A few times they had to walk out of class because Beel' had come very close to actually crying. This continued until lunch break. The parents were too tired to make the trip up to their usual spot on the roof, also it was to cold so they stayed in the classroom sat up against the wall. Hilda had asked Alaindelon to bring Baby Beel's favorite milk, fresh and extra warm, to see if it could help the baby finally fall asleep.

It was quite the scene. Tatsumi was holding Beel' rocking him slowly while hushing him softly in between bites of the croquette sandwich Hilda was holding up to his mouth while she ate her lunch with the other hand. It wasn't ideal for them, but it was what worked, and they were too tired to do anything else. Their class mates watched the scene before them, enjoying it as if it was a soap opera.

"Shh-shh-shh-shh that's it Beel' you can do it. That's it bud." Tatsumi said as he rocked Beel' slowly. It seemed like the warm milk was doing it's job, and after wrapping the baby in a soft blanket, finally Beel' was falling asleep. Hilda was busy carefully pulling the bottle out of the baby's mouth and gently patting and shushing him too. Then Beel's eyes finally closed and his small jaw went slack as tiny puffs of air escaped his mouth. Almost instantaneously Hilda and Tatsumi let out the breath they were holding in and leaned back against the wall.

"At last," Hilda whispered while feeling sleep crawl its way into her mind. "The master finally fell asleep." She said as her head started to fall to the side onto Tatsumi's shoulder.

"Finally, we might be able to take a rest." Tatsumi said as he rested his head on top of Hilda's, the baby safely curled up against his stomach.

Just as the parents closed their eyes and started to join Beel' in a much needed nap MK5 jumped through the classroom doors declaring a fight against another group of students. They hadn't been there for the first half of class so they weren't aware of just how bad they fucked up.

The first ones to wake at the loud sound where Hilda and Tatsumi. Then with a small wine Baby Beel' opened his eyes. Hilda and Tatsumi immediately began to shush and rock the baby desperately but it was too late. Beel' began to cry, but not like his normal self. Surprisingly he didn't shock anyone. Instead his cries were tearful and sounded exhausted, as if he had been crying for hours, and that scared Hilda and Tatsumi more than his regular cries. Instantly Hilda took him into her arms and began to check him to see if he had been hurt. Even Tatsumi began look for anything that would make Beel' cry like that. Once they saw that nothing was physically wrong with the baby their anger was turned to the ones who woke Beel' up.

During the minute it took Oga and Hilda to worry over Baby Beel' the class was absolutely quiet besides Beel's sobs. Then as soon as the class saw the parents anger they all shot up and moved as far away from the family as they could within the small classroom. Only MK5 stood near the door way petrified as what they had done set in. It was deathly quiet as they all watched Oga get up slowly and make his way over the group of thugs.

"He." SMASH! "Finally." SNAP! "Went." CRASH! "To." SLAP! "SLEEP!" BASH! It was an Instant defeat as Oga showed no mercy. There was the sound of chairs scraping and rushed steps back when he turned to face the rest of the class. They thought maybe they were in the same boat as MK5, but instead they saw that he simply looked defeated and extremely tired. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Kunieda, I guess there is something you could do for us right now."

" What it is?" Aoi answered timidly, relaxing her stance and taking a small step forward.

"Could you take notes for us? Anything that might be on the test next week? I don't think we could be here anymore, it's just too much." Oga said as he started gathering his and Hilda's things.

"Yes, I'll make sure to take everything down. I'll tell Sensei you guys had to leave because Beel' wasn't feeling good." Aoi said

"Thanks," Oga murmured as he walked over to Hilda and helped her stand up with Beel' in her arms. His sobs were now broken and interrupted with hiccups. Both Hilda and Tatsumi hushed him gently as Tatsumi helped Hilda into her coat and out of the class.

"Wow, I really don't envy them at all right now," muttered Kanzaki as he finally relaxed his flight stance.

"Seriously, I hope they could get some sleep tonight. Poor little guy, I've never heard Beel' cry like that before." Yuka pouted as she remembered how exhausted Bee'l sounded.

"If they don't sleep tonight, we'll all end up like MK5 over there," Himekawa pointed to the pile of battered bodies that was once belonged to MK5. The whole class shuttered.

That night Tatsumi and Hilda managed to put Beel' to sleep at 2 AM, they then flopped on the bed beside each other. Beel' managed to sleep for two hours before he woke up crying starting the cycle all over again. It was truly starting to take a toll on both Hilda and Tatsumi, and with testing looming over their heads they couldn't even call in and take the day off.

If yesterday's mood was bad, today's mood was worse. They were running on two hours of sleep and it showed. Hilda hadn't even had the energy to put her golden hair up in her usual style. Instead it was tied up in a quick and messy bun that somehow accentuated the blackish purple marks under her emerald eyes. Tatsumi simply looked like death. He looked and felt as if he went a few rounds with Toujo with his hands tied behind his back. Messy brown hair just flopped in his face and dark circles around his tired eyes. No one dared to even raise their voice above a whisper and they gave them a wide path as they made their way to class.

Class went by very much like the day before. Hilda and Tatsumi took turns between rocking Beel' and taking notes. Kunieda had offered to take notes for them if they wanted to leave later on in the day. Saotome-Sensei wouldn't be happy about it, but the parents doubted they could make it through the afternoon classes. They were at least glad that tomorrow was the weekend.

Lunch came around and Hilda and Tatsumi took the same spot from the day before in hopes that today Beel' could finally take a nap. Once again they wrapped Beel' in the soft baby blanket and Hilda gently rocked him while feeding him a warm bottle. Tatsumi held the energy bar they were sharing up to Hilda's mouth and smoothed the baby's green hair back softly. At this point they where desperate to get Beel' to fall asleep. Everyone in the class watched in awe and held their breaths as even they prayed for the baby to sleep.

"Cute..." Chiaki whispered, as a blush swept across her cheeks.

"I have to admit, they do make a cute family when they're together like that." Nene commented quietly.

Aoi watched as Oga slid even closer to Hilda and fed her some more of the energy bar he had just taken a bite of. Are they a thing now?, Aoi thought, Oga would have told me..Right? She felt a bit crestfallen at the thought but once again shook those thoughts away. Even I admit, they do look good like that. She thought as she looked away.

"Shh-shh-shh sweet dreams master." Hilda shushed quietly as her rocking slowed. Beel' was finally asleep. His brows relaxed for the first time that day and his tiny body went limp with sleep. Almost instantly The parents felt their body sag under exhaustion. Hilda felt precious sleep crawl over her. She looked over at Tatsumi and saw he was in the same state. "Lets take advantage of this for a moment, Tatsumi." She whispered as she started nodding off.

"Damn it woman you're going to drop Beel' if you sleep like that." Tatsumi said as he slowly pulled her over so that she sat in front of him. He pushed her back gently so that her head rested against his chest. Then he made sure Beel' was curled up safely on her lap against her stomach before he laid his head on top of hers. The two were out cold instantly, joining Baby Beel' with light snores.

"It's scenes like that that remind us that they're married." Whispered Himekawa

"Looks like even Oga-kun and His wife have that kind of face." Natsume snickered as he looked at Oga and Hilda in their slack jawed glory.

"Kind of pisses you off a bit doesn't it?" Kanzaki said with a twitch in his eyebrow.

"Lets play a prank on them." Toujo said with a mischievous glare to his eye. Nobody expected it but Toujo was the only one brave and dumb enough to think of it. The whole class thought about it for a second then they all broke into mischievous smiles.

Lunch break ended about 30 minutes later, but no one was brave enough to try to wake Oga and Hilda up. They all valued their lives. Saotome-sensei came in through the door and stopped when he saw the sleeping family on the floor.

"How long have those assholes been there?" He asked

"About 30 minutes sir. They where really tired so no one had the heart to wake them up." Aoi answered.

"Hmm." Sotome-sensei walked over to Oga and tapped his head with the rolled up magazine in his hand. "Wake up you piece of shit. Get off the floor and go home."

"What? How long have we been here?" Oga whispered as he straightened up slowly.

"Long enough you bums, can't have you kids looking like shit around here. Go get an early start to your weekend." Saotome answered

Tatsumi took a deep breath trying to wake himself up a bit more, then he gently rubbed Hilda's arm trying not to move Beel' at all. "Hilda, come on lets go home. Lunch ended." He whispered

"Already?" She asked as she looked down to check on the sleeping baby. Quietly the two gathered their things and quickly left school. The two took the quickest and quietest route home. Once home they wasted no time in putting Beel' to bed. Hilda and Tatsumi almost threw themselves into bed next to the sleeping baby. They would be crazy to pass up an opportunity to sleep.

That night Beel' slept through the night and his third bout of night crying was over. Needless to say his parents gratefully slept the whole time as well. A week later they where well rested and thanks to life saving notes, ready for their winter exams.

Months later...

"Yay! The year books are here!" Yuka cheered as she held up a thick colorful book.

"Let us see, Paako. Where would our class be?" Kanzaki asked as he leaned over her shoulder to look at the book closely.

"We're in the back!" Yuka said as she flipped through their class' section while the rest of the students gathered around her. It was filled with pictures of them throughout the school year, at the cultural festival, and even their trip to Okinawa. Then they all paused when they saw the picture across the group picture they took in Okinawa.

It took up the whole center of the page. A picture of Hilda, Oga, and Baby Beel' asleep on the classroom floor together. Hilda was sitting in front of Oga leaning back against him with her head on his chest, Baby Beel' was curled up cutely on her lap swathed in his blanket. Oga was resting his head on Hilda's and his arm circled around her supporting the sleeping baby. What made the picture truly special was the various signs around the small family. There were paper hearts tied to strings hanging over Hilda and Oga, some were hanging over their closed eyes to give them the heart eye effect. There were also paper crowns on all three of their heads and to top it off a sign sat in Beel's lap that read, "Only person to K'O "Raging Ogre Oga" and "Oga-Wife Hilda". I'm off to a promising start :)". The whole class burst into uncontrollable laughter as they saw the picture they had taken secretly.

Hilda and Tatsumi came back into the class after hearing the eruption of laughter through the hall way. Curious they walked up to the table the class was surrounding and looked down into the year book. Yuka was the first to notice the family's entrance and she promptly stopped laughing and hit Kanzaki a few times to make him look over. Suddenly the whole class stopped laughing as they saw Oga and Hilda looking down at the Year book with wide eyes. They couldn't believe they had slept through that. They also couldn't believe that these idiots risked their lives to take this damned picture.

At the same time both Hilda and Tatsumi's heads shot up and sent a death glare towards their classmates. Instantly the entire class ran away as fast as they could, spilling out of the room through any exit they could reach.

"Tch, what have these idiots done. Why the hell would they do this?" Tatsumi said as he picked up the book to look closely at the picture.

"Fools. What would they have done if they had woken the master at that time?" Hilda replied. Beel' cheered as he saw the picture. He really liked it, and wanted to keep it.

"Well," Tatsumi said while he pocketed the page," Its not a bad picture at all. I quite like it." He smiled at Beel' and Hilda.

"I guess you're right," Hilda smiled, " This would look rather nice in the family album."

Tatsumi smiled as he lead Hilda and Beel' out of the classroom and then back home.

* * *

Few! I'm a little nervous about how this came out but I'm also excited.^^' I'm proud of myself actually! I've been thinking of making this into a sort of short series on how Hilda and Oga PAINFULLY SLOWLY get together.(That's why this story didn't focus on their relationship as much.) Tell me what you think of that? Might write some future fics if I could get a good idea. Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
